No Turning Back
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Danny wonders what would happen if he turned off the ghost portal permanantly. Sam sacrifices half of her life so he can keep his half life. Please read and review!
1. What if?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom so get over it.**

**A/N Just to let you guys all know, I usually only read the fanfics so I'm not totally up to date on the show so, if I go against any rules, I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 1**

**What if?**

**Danny's POV**

It was a late Friday afternoon, and Tucker, Sam, and I were all at Sam's house attempting to finish our homework so we could all have a free day tomorrow and hang out when a thought hit me.

"Hey guys, what do you think would happen if I turned off the ghost portal?" I asked.

"Dude, you mean like go inside and hit the off button?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I mean like if I turned it off so no more ghosts could get out. That would solve all our ghost problems." I explained.

"Danny, you can't go in there, what if turning it off does something to you? What if it turns you full ghost and not just a halfa?" Sam said.

"Hey, I hadn't thought of that… Well, if I unplugged it first it shouldn't affect me right? The reason I'm a halfa is because it was still plugged in and I turned it on," I said.

"Well, that's true, but I agree with Sam, you shouldn't turn it off," Tucker said.

"Finally someone takes my side!" Sam exclaimed.

I was about to argue when my ghost sense went off.

"I'll be right back you guys," I said while going ghost.

"Ok, be careful!" Sam said.

"Yah, have you got the Fenton Thermos with you?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I guess I kind of need that…"

"Just kind of," Tucker said.

I phased through Sam's bedroom wall and outside. Right in front of her house was Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost.

"Dang it," I muttered, "What are all you doing here?"

"Well dipstick, I'm pretty sure we're here to annoy you. Oh, and take over the town," Ember explained.

"Ugh, I'm not even going to bother with you," I said turning towards the Box Ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEA---" was all he got to say before I sucked him in.

I then turned around and hit Ember with an ecto-ray while simultaneously punching Skulker. I was getting really good at this. While Ember was picking herself up off of the ground, I sucked her into the thermos as well. Spinning around, I was now facing Skulker who had just gotten up and was ready to attack when I started flying towards him pulling up so that my foot connected with his chest. Hard. I immediately sucked him up and went back to Sam's house.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam yelled and ran up to hug me just as I was returning to normal form. I hugged her back and we just stood there hugging until I heard a coughing behind us. Stupid Tucker. We pulled away blushing.

"Well, I think I'll go and leave you to lovebirds alone," he said smiling.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and I shouted together.

"Right… And I'm passing Lancer's class. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye lovebirds!" he said and left.

"Grr… He makes me so mad. Someday, I'm going to get him back and I'm going to get him good," Sam said.

"It's not like you don't beat him up on a regular basis," I said laughing. She turned to face me.

"Keep it up, and you won't be a halfa anymore," she said.

"Alright, alright," I said putting my hands up in the air," I won't do it anymore, _Sammy_."

"Ooh! You are so dead!" she said and ran straight towards me but I turned intangible. "Hey, no cheating!"

"Ok," I said turning tangible just as she tackled me to the ground and proceed to tickle me.

"Ahh! Now you're cheating!" I said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine, we're both cheating!" I said and wiggled my self out of Sam's grasp.

"Fine. But I still won!" she said.

"In your dreams you did!"

"In your dreams halfa!"

"Whatever you say Sammy, whatever you say."

"Hmph. So, who was the ghost?"

"Ghosts. There was Ember, Skulker, and of course, the Box Ghost," I said.

"Ooh, suckish," she said.

"You bet it was. Well, I'm going to head home. Night Sammy."

"Good night _Daniel_," she said.

"Hey! No full names!" I said."

"What's up with Sammy then?" she asked.

"Fine. You can call me Daniel if I can call you Sammy and Beautiful," I said.

"Just Sammy thank you very much," she said while playfully slapping my arm.

"Alright, beautiful!" I said and turned ghost and flew out of her room before she could do anything about it.

When I got home, I went straight to bed forgetting to put the ghosts back in the ghost zone. My last conscious thought was, "What if I did turn the portal off? What if?"


	2. Danny's Mistake

**Chapter 2**

**Danny's Mistake**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the show. **

The next day was a Saturday and I woke up around nine thirty in the morning only to find that my parents had left a note on the fridge saying that they had gone off to a ghost convention and wouldn't be home until Monday night and that Jazz was spending the weekend at a friends house. Tucker and Sam both liked to sleep in until eleven so I knew they wouldn't want to come over just yet. So, I called Sam's house and left a message telling her to come over when she woke up. I'd bother with Tucker later. But the thoughts of last night were still running through my head.

_Maybe I should go turn it off…_

_You really should you know._

_Who are you?_

_Ugh. Do we have to go through this every fanfic?_

_I guess not…_

_Good. Now, go and turn the stupid thing off!_

_Alright fine, I will._

_Wow, that took less time than I thought it would…_

Shaking the voice from my head, I walked down to the lab and flipped the light on. I headed over to the portal opening it and then went to go find the cord.

"Where's that stupid cord…" I mumbled to myself, "Ah ha! Here it is!" I grabbed the cord and followed it to the outlet and yanked it out. Jazz would have been appalled if she were here. She doesn't approve of pulling things out by the cord. Oh well, she wasn't here.

I then turned ghost. My jet black messy hair turned a snowy white and my white t-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black jump suite with white gloves, shoes, and belt. My electric blue eyes then turned to a glowing green. I was now ghost.

Turning I headed straight towards the portal. Entering it, I immediately found what I was looking for. The red off button placed next to the green on button that I had so carelessly hit turning me into a halfa. Making sure I avoided the wires tossed all over the floor, I made my way towards the button. Upon hitting it, time seemed to stop. The electricity flowing through the portal stopped killing off the buzzing pulse it sent through the machine, the eerie green that seemed to linger when the portal was temporally shut down vanished, I and once again found myself on the floor.

"Danny, come on Danny wake up!" said the voice that seemed to be coming from the back of my head. Only one problem though, it was a female. Guess it wasn't mine.

"Danny, please Danny just get up!" said the voice more urgent and clearer than before.

I think at this point I might have moaned, but in my state, I wasn't sure.

"Well, at least we know he's alive," said another voice, this time male but still not my own.

"Tucker!" said the girl voice accompanied by a slap.

Now I remember. I'm in the lab. I just turned the portal off. Sam and Tucker must be near by because I'm pretty sure those are their voices. I shouldn't have been knocked out, I was just turning the portal off, and it shouldn't have caused any side affects. I forced my eyes open only to be scared half to death at how close Sam's face was to mine. I screamed and jumped accidentally forcing her lips to lock into mine. My bad. I expected her to pull away because I had landed back on the floor and couldn't, thing was, she didn't. Ok, I must admit, unexpected twist, but I can't say I didn't like it. Out of nowhere I heard coughing. I'm guessing Tucker had just barely looked up from his blasted PDA only to discover his best friends accidentally kissing. Sam pulled away.

"Um, sorry about that Danny, I guess you just kind of scared me so bad I wasn't thinking properly…" Sam said.

"That's not true Sam! You know you didn't pull away until I coughed because you like him!" Tucker said acting like he was stating the obvious. Sam and I both blushed.

"Um, that's ok, Sam. It was kind of my fault…" I said when I heard a loud thump coming from Tucker's direction. He had just hit his head on the wall and was mumbling "clueless".

"I'm going to ignore that Tucker," I said. At this, Sam turned to face me.

"You shut it down didn't you?" she asked, her voice whispered and quiet.

"Yes," I said shyly looking down at the hem of my shirt.

"Dang it Danny, who knows what you've done!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Sam, I haven't done anything wrong, in fact everything is perfectly fine!" I told her even though I didn't know if it was true.

"Danny, did you empty the thermos last night after fighting Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost?" she asked her voice once again quiet and still. My silence was enough to answer her question.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'll figure something out," I mumbled, "Tucker; do you think you could find what knocked me out with your PDA?"

"I guess so," he said pulling it out of his pocket and heading towards the portal. A few minutes later we had our results.

"Well, it looks like, it since it wasn't plugged in, and it had to get power from something to turn itself off so it took it from you knocking you out," Tucker explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense…" I said.

"But," Tucker continued," since you didn't empty the thermos last night you need to turn it back on. Bad news is though, you turn it back on, and you die."

"Well, it's got to be done," I said getting up, "and the ghosts will eventually become immune to the thermos and be able to get out, so, we've got to turn it on so we can put them back."

"No, Danny, I won't let you do that!" Sam said, "We can just have your parents build a stronger thermos. They'll do it, I know they will."

"They'll do it alright, but they'll ask questions. I need to turn it back on." I said.

"Danny, at least think about what you're doing. You need to stop before you act and regret." Tucker said.

"Alright fine. I'll think about it, but my decision is not going to change." I said.

I turned towards Sam. She was staring at the ground with a plan formulating in her head, but I couldn't tell. Not then.


	3. Sam's Plan

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's Plan**

**Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

So Danny thought he'd be the one to turn off the portal? Not if I beat him. I managed to convince Danny to let Tucker and me to stay the night. Since no one was home, he caved easily. And since Tucker was here, if his parents found out, things wouldn't look suspicious. He and Tucker were going to stay in his room and I was going to stay in Jazz's. After I was sure that they had fallen asleep, I snuck out of Jazz's room. If I was going to shut down the portal, I wanted to make sure I looked good as a ghost. Earlier, Danny flew Tucker and me to our houses to grab pajamas. I managed to grab some of my own clothes before he noticed. Since I had already changed, I headed down the lab.

Upon entering, I switched on the light and headed towards the mirror that Danny had first seen himself in as a ghost. I had on a white t-shirt, a white denim mini skirt that came just five inches above my knee with black chains on it, and to top it off, a pair of white sneakers. My hair was down without a green pony tail in it. I figured since Danny's white suit had changed to black my whit clothes would as well.

I plugged the portal back in and stared at my fate. I knew that I didn't have to do this, but Danny didn't have to die either. I was saving his life and giving my own. I didn't care though; I loved him more than anything. I walked into the portal and found the button.

Being turned into a halfa is a strange experience. I could almost feel the ectoplasm fusing with my own DNA. I felt several electrical jolts. The world was starting to spin and I felt as though my mind was being ripped from my body. I needed to scream so badly the pain was so intense but I knew I couldn't. One scream from my mouth and the boys would be down in a second. To make due, I let tears stream steadily down my face. I wondered if would affect my ghost.

Then I wondered how Danny could stand this. He never cried, I was sure of that, and yet becoming a halfa was so painful. I began crying even harder at the thought that he went through this pain alone. Sure Tucker and I were there to support him but neither of us actually felt his real pain until now. Lucky Tucker, he was still carefree and sleeping in the other ghost hybrid's room. Suddenly, the pain ceased. I was now a halfa. I weakly limped out of the portal and examined my new form.

In the mirror was a girl whose hair went down to the middle of her back with violet and blue streaks. Her skirt and shirt had changed to black as expected and the chains had become a silver color. Her shoes had also changed to black with silver laces. Her eyes were now a ghostly deep purple. It looked nothing like me except the fact that her eyes still carried the pain of never being able to tell her secret. Now she had one more that no one would know about till tomorrow when Danny tried to shut down the portal.

I focused on becoming Sam again. After about five minutes two amethyst rings appeared around my waist working their way up changing me back into my white outfit. I walked back up the stairs and found my way into the kitchen. Carelessly I glanced at the clock on the wall. 8 o'clock. Had five hours really passed? The boys would be waking up soon. I silently ran into Jazz's room and changed back into my grey sweat pants and black tank top. Just seconds after, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and swung it open. In the hall stood Danny.

"Hey Sam, wanna help me get breakfast ready while Tuck is still asleep?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What are we making?" I said.

"Pancakes. That's the only thing Tucker will eat for breakfast. Go figure?" he said.

"Hehe…ya, pancakes… I knew that." I stuttered while mentally slapping myself for being so nervous.

"Something wrong Sammy?" he asked.

Dang it. I wish he wouldn't call me that. It made me even more nervous. "Oh, nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong? I mean come on, I only just woke up, and my day couldn't get that bad that fast."

"Yeah…" he said unconvinced.

We entered the kitchen and we began to assemble the ingredients for pancakes. I really like it when I called us "we". It made me feel like there was something more to us.

"So uh, Danny, have you, um, changed your decision?" I asked praying the answer was yes even though something had already been done about it.

"No, why would I? Someone has got to do it, why not me? I mean, I've only got half a life left. Why not do something right with it," he said.

"So um, when would you be doing it?" I asked unable to keep the nervousness out of my voice. He glanced at me over the bowl he was mixing things in.

"When my parents get back, why?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, if my best friends going to commit suicide, I should be able to know when he's going to do it." I said attempting to cover up my fear.

"Sam, what did you do?" he asked. My gaze shifted from his eyes to my feet.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Sam, did you shut it down?" he asked. I risked a glance back up. His eyes were raging with emotions. Sadness, disappointment, anger, and concern.

"Yes," I whispered. He immediately dropped the spoon he was stirring with and ran down to the lab. I followed him with tears streaming down my face. When I got downstairs, the first thing I saw was his expression. Terror was all over his face. Never before have I seen him so scared.

"Sam," he began his voice cracking and quiet, "why? Why Sam? Why did you give up your precious life for my good for nothing piece of crap I call a life?"

I wasn't going to lie to him. He'd know why I did it.

"Because Danny, you mean the world to me and I wasn't ready for my world to come crashing down." I said. I knew it sounded pitiful and cheesy but at least he knew. I began to cry even more than before.

"Sam…" he said.

"I'll go now…" I said walking up the stairs.

"No! Sam, wait, I don't want you to leave!" he called after me.

"Why don't you want me to leave? I've ruined everything!" I said as easily as I could while crying.

"No Sam, you saved my life. I know I didn't have to shut it down but I was going to and you…" his voice trailed off. "Sam, I don't know how I could ever possibly thank you."

"A kiss would be nice…" I said almost to myself hoping he wouldn't hear me. Dang it. Stupid projecting Goth voice.

"I can do that…" he said coming closer to me.

"Uh, Danny, I didn't mean it! Um, that was just my ghost powers talking um yeah!" I became spouting explanations incoherently.

"Why Sam, do you think I'm a bad kisser after all those fake-out-make-outs? Are you making fun if me?" he asked playfully. I glanced at him and his big electric blue eyes. Then I decided to play along with his game.

"Who me? Daniel Fenton, I would never dream of it!" I said.

"Good!" he said happily as he closed the remaining gap between our faces.

Ok, I'm done for tonight! Review please cause I'm not going to update until I get hmm… Let's see…. How about 7 reviews. Review twice if you really wanna…


	4. It was just a dream wasn't it?

**Chapter 4**

**It was just a dream wasn't it? **

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: And, once again, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Alright, even though I said I'd only update if I got 7 reviews, I'm updating. I figure that since the rest of my story is probably somewhere on page 4 no one's going to review. Everyone is occupied with the newer stories so… You people should be ashamed of yourselves. Hang your heads in shame you naughty people. Review next time!

I woke sweating real bad. I had just kissed Sam! Wait, if I had just kissed Sam, what was I still doing in bed? Unless… No, Sam and I wouldn't do that! I glanced down at the floor. Tucker's bed was empty and unmade. Just then I heard laughing over in the corner. I turned my head that way. There was Tucker holding his PDA and laughing his head off. I jumped out of bed and nearly tackled him.

"What are you laughing about!" I yelled. Honestly I had no reason to yell at him aside from the fact that it was Tucker and he probably had just gotten some really good blackmail.

"This!" he said laughing and handed me his PDA. On its screen was a picture of me kissing my pillow. Ooh he was so dead.

"Tucker! I'm going to kill you!" I said and chased him around the room. Just then the door opened and in stepped Sam.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked looking around the room drowsily. I took the advantage and looked at her. She was wearing a black tank top like the one she normally wears but with no purple oval. She also had on grey sweat pants that came down about three inches past her knee. Her hair was messy and down. Despite the fact that she had just woken up she looked great. But that was Sam for you.

"Um… Tucker got a rather embarrassing picture of me while I was sleeping." I explained.

"Oh. Is that all? Well then, let's go make breakfast." She said simply. Tucker got wiggled his way out from underneath me when I pinned him and got up and followed Sam.

"I'll be down in a minute ok?" I said.

"Alright," they said together and walked out of the room.

It had to have been a dream. I woke up in my bed and Sam walked in like nothing had happened. It must have been a dream. Yup, that was all, Sam wasn't a ghost, and I hadn't kissed her. Everything was hunky dory. That was weird though, apparently I had started out as Sam during my dream and went through the pain of becoming a halfa all over again, and then I ended up as me kissing Sam. It was really weird. No more staying up till nearly three in the morning with Tucker. It's a bad idea. I got up from the floor and walked down to the kitchen.

The second I walked into the kitchen I was splattered with what appeared to be pancake batter. Wiping it from my eyes I searched the kitchen for Tucker. When I found him he was hiding underneath the table.

"What was that for?" I growled.

"Um, it was an accident I swear!" he said.

"Yeah uh huh, you can say good bye to your PDA," I said snatching it up and turning it intangible so he couldn't touch it.

"Nooooo! Not my baby! I need her!" he screeched.

"Ok, that was just a nasty visual," said a voice from behind me. I turned and found Sam standing by the door leaning on the frame her arms crossed. "I recommend you give it to him so he doesn't scar us for life," she said.

"Alright, but first," I began then walked quickly to the other side of the kitchen. Then I dropped his PDA in the remaining batter and handed the bowl to him.

"My baby!" he screamed. "No, not my precious PDA!"

"Ewwww," Sam and I said together.

"Do you have anything I can save her with?" Tucker asked me practically begging.

"Yah, there are some wipes down in the lab," I told him.

"Thank you!" he yelled while rushing down the stairs to the lab.

"Danny!" he called a few seconds later, "Danny! Come look at this! The portal, the portal!" he yelled.

Seconds later I was down the stairs facing the portal. It had been shut off. I turned about to run back up the stairs to get Sam but I stopped. Sam. My dream! She had shut it off!

"Sam…" I whispered. My voice was hoarse. "Sam…"

It couldn't be! It was just a dream wasn't it!

Ok, as I have a time limit on the computer, I'm gonna cut it here. Please review! It makes me feel really loved! If you review, I'll make you all giant 4 foot cookies! That really big! But only if you review!

Dark Elf Angel


	5. Sam's Cofession and a little bit more

**Chapter 5**

**Sam's Confession and a little bit more**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show but I do own your soul if you don't review!**

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Finally Tucker managed to say Sam's name.

"Sam! Sam get down here!" Tucker screeched.

"I'm already here," she said. We both turned around and were greeted by her tear stained face.

"Sam, why, why did you shut down the portal?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer.

"Because Danny, you mean the world to me and I wasn't ready for my world to come crashing down," she said.

Some how, I already knew that…

"I think I'll leave now," said Tucker heading for the door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I said still looking at Sam.

"Sam, why couldn't this be just a dream like it was?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Danny?" she asked perplexed.

"I had this dream last night and I was you and I went into the portal and became a halfa and then you told me that you didn't want me to die because you were you again and I was me and then I kissed you and ya… Did I loose you as much as I lost myself?"

"Um not really… I think I understood. But Danny, I couldn't stand to loose you even if you could come back through the ghost zone."

"Ya, I understand. Thank you Sam that really means a lot to me," I said.

"Um, you're wel…" she began to say but never finished. She was too busy. My lips were pressed firmly against hers. When we pulled apart she started talking again.

"Actually thank you," she said and I kissed her again.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Ok, I know it was short but that's ok right? I'm not done yet just so ya know. I think it needs more conflict… Anyway, thanks soooo much to all you guys who reviewed to any of my chapters it means tonz to me! Cookies to all of you! And a sugar cookie to you Katiesparks!

Dark Elf Angel


	6. Sam's Training

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's Training**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: I guess I still don't own it…**

All right, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are all way awesome! And to all the people who read this but don't review, I'm going to send the Box Ghost after you! Not scary, but annoying and persistent. And Katiesparks, your friend Kirby can have a cookie too. But only this once! And just out of curiosity, has anyone ever wondered what would happen if Danny decided to suck the entire Ghost Zone into the thermos? I mean, they should all fit they're not exactly solids…

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sam and I had been training for hours. It was nearly nine o'clock and it took me about an hour to get over Sam's ghost outfit. It was really nice. I didn't ever think that Sam could get any paler but when she went ghost for the first time, I found out that I was completely wrong. Her skin was just about as white as milk. Don't get me wrong, I'm so not complaining but I think there's a law about being that pale. Or at least there should be…

Flashback:

"_Danny! Danny, what staring at? Danny! Hello, earth to Danny!" she said._

"_Huh what!" I said snapping back into reality. I had been staring at her. Duh, who wouldn't be? I mean it's not everyday that I get to see my best friend in a skirt much shorter than what she usually wears. Dang, I really have to get my mind in order…_

"_What were you staring at?" she asked me._

"_Uh…you…" I said. I'm pretty sure I sounded really stupid._

"_Me? Why on earth would you stare at me?" she asked turning around trying to find a mirror. When she found one she looked at herself. I think she finally noticed just how much leg she was showing._

"_Danny!" she yelled, "Ewwww! You sicko!"_

"_I can't help it! It's like the teacher said in art class! It's a focal point! A contrast! It's contrasting from the black of your skirt ok! It's really hard not to notice!" I said. I was actually speaking the truth. It was really hard not to notice. _

"_Grrr, Danny, I'm so going to get you," she said powering up an ectoblast. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I think I might have accidentally screamed like a little girl._

"_Danny, you scream like a girl!" she said._

_Yup, a girl. That is so manly of me._

End flashback

"Oof," I said sitting down on the couch, "I'm exhausted."

"Wow, exhausted, I didn't think you even knew that word," Sam said smiling.

"Oh really," I said grabbing a pillow and hiding it behind me. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, it's just painfully obvious that you're not the brightest bulb," she said teasingly.

Oh she was so going to get it. I pulled the pillow out from behind me and whacked her in the stomach but not to hard. I already knew I was in trouble for starting the fight but adding to it with making it hard would give me a one way ticket to pain.

"Danny!" she yelled and grabbed a pillow a smacked me upside the head with it.

"Hey, no fair, that was above my waist! You have to get me below the waist!" I said.

"Ew, Danny, that so did not sound right," she said.

"What are you talking…. Oh, well you know I didn't mean it like that!" I said very much embarrassed, red spraying across my face.

"Right Danny, that's what you want me to think," she said and smacked me again but this time in the stomach.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled.

After about a ten minute pillow fight, we went up to my room and sat. I sat on the floor and Sam chose the bed. After a while, I got bored. She was so going to kill me for this.

"Oh Sammykins! Would you like to play a game with me?" I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Danny! Don't you dare call me that!" she yelled.

"Oh, and why ever not Sammy? It's such a cute little name!" I said in a high pitched girly voice. She punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow, Sammy, that hurt!"

"Teaches you not to call me things I don't want to be called," she said smugly.

"Well, would you like to play a game or not?" I asked.

"What game?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you yet," I said.

"Do you want to be punched again?"

"Fine, how about truth or dare?"

"Danny, you know how much I hate that game," she complained acting like a four year old whose mother won't give her a cookie.

"Pretty please Sammy?" I said giving her a puppy dog look.

"Fine, but I'm going to get you", she said.

"You wouldn't dare," I said folding my arms.

"Wanna bet?" she asked balling her hand up into another fist.

"Um, actually, that's ok," I said.

"Good. I'm going first. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um, truth."

"Are you over Paulina?"

"Would I have kissed you if I wasn't?" I asked.

"Well, that could have been a friendly thank-you kiss," she said.

"Well, do you want me to prove that it was just a friendly kiss?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um, let me think about that…" she said smiling mischievously.

"Alright, time's up!" called and pulled her down off the bed and kissed her again.

Just a few moments later we were interrupted by a crashing sound.

"What was that?" I asked pulling away from him.

"I don't know, but let's go find out," he said going ghost. I followed him and turned into my ghost form. We both turned intangible and went straight to the lab. In it we found Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost. We had never put them back.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Oooh! Conflict! This was accidental though I'd forgotten to write that Sam had put them back in but now, it's ok! I was aiming for a kidnapping but you know, this works too! Anyway, please review and you get more cookies! Cookies rock!

Dark Elf Angel


	7. What to do

**Chapter 7**

**What to do**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: Get over it! I don't own the show!**

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Danny, what are we going to do?" Sam asked me.

"Sam, I really don't know…" I said. I was terrified. Sam had shut it off, and we really don't need four halfas in the world meaning we can't capture the ghosts and send them back in because we'd need someone else to turn it on.

"Come on," I whispered to her pulling her back up the stairs, "I don't think they've seen us yet." I turned invisible and Sam followed, "Come on, let's go up to my room and sort things out."

A few minutes later in my room Sam and I tried to come up with a plan.

"Well, we could capture them, put them in the thermos, shove them in the portal, and then shut it off," I suggested.

"No use, someone would have to turn it on, and then someone would have to turn it off. The person turning it on, if it were one of us, would die, and I don't know what would happen to the one turning it back off. We need another plan," Sam said.

"Well, we could ask my parents to build another thermos, a stronger one, and then stick them in it," I said.

"Didn't you say earlier that your parents would ask questions if we did that?" Sam asked me.

"Oh yeah… Well, we could tell them about my powers and if they don't totally shun me, I could use the new thermos to capture Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost and leave them in that…" I said.

"Wait, we don't have to… Doesn't Vlad have a portal?" Sam asked me.

(A/N If Vlad doesn't really have a portal, don't shoot me, and just play along! But as far as I know, he does. If he doesn't, pretend he built one.)

"Hey, he does… We could use his portal! But how do we get clear to Wisconsin?" I asked.

"Duh! Have you forgotten we both have ghost powers? We can _fly_ there," Sam told me.

"Oh ya… I thought I got over my cluelessness," I said.

"Cluelessness… is that a word?" Sam asked me.

"I doubt it but, it works doesn't it?" I explained.

"Unfortunately, it does. Ok, we need to get preparations. I think we need Tucker back." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said picking up the phone.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" said a voice from downstairs, "Where are you a--- AAHHHH! Ghost! Wait, AHHHHHH! Ghosts!"

"Jazz!" I yelled, "I'm going ghost!" When I turned around Sam was also a ghost.

"Let's go save my sister!" I shouted phasing through the floor followed by Sam.

In the living room, Jazz was being shoved into a box by Skulker with the Box Ghost floating above her.

"Hey guys," I shouted, "did you miss me?" I immediately powered up an ectoblast only to have it extinguished by Ember's music blasting through an amp floating next to my head.

"Hey dipstick, did you miss _me_? Cause, I sure missed you!" Ember shouted playing another cord on her guitar.

"Danny! Go! I'll take care of Ember, you go save Jazz!" Sam shouted to me.

"Alright, be careful Sam!" I said as I took off flying at Skulker.

Just minutes later, we had all three ghosts in the thermos. Sam and I both knew it was only a matter of time before they got out again.

"Sam's a ghost?" Jazz said turning towards the unfamiliar face of the new halfa in the room.

"Oh, yeah… She is…" I said transforming at the same time as Sam.

"Jazz," she began, "we need your help."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Ok, that's enough for today…I know it's short but, it's my brother's birthday so I need to get off now… Please review!

Dark Elf Angel


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 8**

**The Plan**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

So ya, not very many people reviewed… Shame on you! Not really, I just look at the stats to see who reads… I have some pretty big numbers… I beat my sister! At any rate, you should review, cause I really like it when you do. Oh well, I still love you guys anyway. I don't personally review that often…. I should fix that. I think I will.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"So, Sam's a ghost because Danny did something stupid," Jazz said.

"Yup… hey! I didn't do something stupid!" I protested.

"Please Danny, because of your carelessness, I'm now a half ghost," said Sam.

"Sammy… You know I didn't mean to forget, I just…" I began. I was close to tears, the fact that Sam was now a ghost and it was because of me was just barely hitting me and I felt terrible.

"It's ok Danny," Sam said stroking my cheek.

"Um, I'm going to leave to room now… I'll go call Tucker. Ya, I'll go call Tucker!" Jazz said while exiting the room and not sparing a single glance back. I waited until I heard my bedroom door shut before speaking again.

"Sammy, you know I really didn't mean to uh, half way kill you…" I said blushing knowing I sounded really stupid. Honestly, 'half way kill you'? How stupid can you get?

"Oh, Danny, I told you already, it's fine," Sam said reassuringly.

"No, it's not fine. I turned you into a half ghost and that's most defiantly not ok. I'm sorry, accept my apology?" I said putting on my best puppy dog pout.

"Danny, you needn't bother with the pout, I'd forgive you anyway!" Sam told me while laughing.

"Well Sam, that's good. I'll save my pout for forgiveness another time," I said smiling.

"What other time?" she asked me.

"Oh, I don't know how about this!" I said and jumped on her. Putting my hands just above her waist, I tickled her.

"Danny! Stop!" she said in between giggles.

"Sammykins! You giggle! That atrocious! And you're a Goth too! Shame on you!" I said and pinned her underneath me. I was sitting on her waist with my hands pinning hers down at her sides.

"Ooh Danny! I'm so going to get you for that!" she yelled.

"Oh Samantha! How exactly are you going to do that?" I said.

"Oh, I dunno… Something like this," she said and lowered her eyelashes flirtatiously. I automatically relaxed my grip on her arms. Then she smiled softly and pushed her face so it was a bit closer to mine. I released her arms instinctively. Her smile grew and she reached her arms up around my neck. Before I knew what she was doing, she had flipped me over onto my back and was pinning me with a triumphant and smug look on her face.

"Ya, something like that," she said and smiled. I just glared at her. "Oh Danny, are you upset that I beat you just because you went with your instinct?"

"No, not really." I said.

"And why is that?" She asked me her lilac eyes clouded with suspicion and confusion. I had just realized how beautiful they were.

"Just cause I get to look at your pretty eyes," I said smiling.

"Danny!" she yelled and shut her eyes immediately. With her eyes shut I had a new advantage. I went intangible and slid out of her grasp.

"Who's upset now?" I asked floating towards the ceiling and out of her reach.

"Me." She said and got up off of the ground and walked out of the door furious.

I called after her but she didn't come back. I floated into the kitchen and she walked back out the door when she saw me. She looked really mad. I turned invisible and followed her. She went up the stairs and into my bedroom. When I got there she was sitting on my bed right next to the headboard her legs pulled up against her chest and her hands covering her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking up and down. She was crying.

I sat down next to her still invisible and intangible. She couldn't see or feel me until she started getting cold.

"Danny, come out." She said her hands still on her face. I turned back into Fenton. I hadn't realized how close I was to her. I reached up my hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Awe, Sammy, I didn't mean to make you upset." I said pulling her head down so that it was resting in my lap. She still didn't move her hands.

"Sammy, come on, you know I was just joking!" Just then peals of laughter escaped from underneath Sam's hands. She hadn't been crying, she'd been laughing.

"Sam!" I yelled

"You… fell… for… it…" she said in between laughter. I leaned my head over hers and pulled her hands away from her face.

"You'd better shut up." I said.

"Why should I?" She asked me still laughing.

"Cause if you don't, I'll make you."

"How would you do that?" To heck with answering, I just kissed her.

"Come on, lets go see if Tucker is here yet." I said.

"Ok," she said and got up out of my lap and headed for the door.

We started to go downstairs when we heard talking coming from Jazz's room. Sam and I stopped to listen.

"Wow, Sam and Danny were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice us go in the room," said a male voice. It was Tucker's.

"Yeah, I mean I always knew those two would end up together but I had no idea…" said Jazz.

"It was kinda weird. It made me feel left out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just felt like they'd move on without me eventually and I'd just be stuck with my PDA for the rest of my life."

"Oh. Well, what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"Um, well, I'm kind of attracted to red-heads…"

"Oh." I could just feel the blush on Jazz's face.

"Well, um, I'm kind of attracted to dark haired people myself…"

"Are you?" Tucker sounded excited.

"Yup. In fact, there's a certain dark haired person I've had my eyes on for a while but he doesn't seem to notice me to much. He's to busy with ghosts and his friends, and uh, electronics."

"Well, there's a certain red head I've had my eyes on for a while but she's usually so busy with her school work, crazy parents, and her uh, thesis' to notice me."

"Oh, well, what would you do if she did notice you?"

"I'd probably kiss her. You?"

"Same here."

After that there was silence.

"Ew," Sam whispered to me, "Do you think they're kissing?"

"Yah, pretty sure they are." I said and opened the door. Jazz and Tucker jumped apart.

"So guys," I said, "What's the plan?"

"Well," Jazz began, "We're going to catch a plane to Wisconsin, ditch the ghosts, fly back home, and pretend it never happened."

"Makes perfect sense I guess," Sam said.

"Not much of a plan if you ask me…" I said trailing off. The others nodded in agreement. No, that wasn't much of a plan, but it would have to work.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Thanks for reading! You guys all rock! And a special thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter and maybe my other stories… I should update Make Believe… Anywho, thanks, you people are awesome! Huge and giant cookies to those who review!

Dark Elf Angel


	9. What Now?

**Chapter 9**

**What Now?**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ok, so this wasn't the plan. We're currently all tied up in Vlad's house. It's not like we were here to attack him, just to use his portal. What's his problem? We had to wait a long time to get here. In fact, we had to wait until the next ghost convention. That happened to have been 3 months later. Sam and I had a heck of a time trying to keep those ghosts in the thermos. But now that we were finally here, Sam and I were both still ghost and tied with "anti-ghost ropes". Tucker and Jazz were tied with real world ropes. I don't think they minded though, after all, they were unofficially together. They don't know we know so it's still unofficial.

"So, what now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, if I could get my hands free, I could shoot an ecto-blast at your ropes so you guys could get out of here." I said.

"I have an idea!" Jazz suddenly shouted.

"What?" Sam asked," Cause, no offense Danny, but I don't like being tied to you."

"That's alright I guess…" I said.

"Ok, Tucker and I can roll over to you guys and you can shoot us with an ecto-thingy and then we'll untie you." Jazz said.

"That sounds ok, I guess." Sam said.

Jazz then rammed her shoulder into Tucker's making him fall over. She then started rolling, but once she got it so she was partially off of Tucker, she stopped and blushed.

"Hehe, sorry Tuck."

"We'll pretend that that didn't happen. Unless, later…" He said his voice trailing off.

"Yeah, later…" Jazz said her voice distant and faint.

"What happened?" I asked, clueless.

"Um, nothing!" said Jazz and Tucker together.

"No what?" I asked again.

"Danny!" Sam hissed in my ear, "Tucker and Jazz just had an, um… interesting moment, that's all."

"What do you mean "interesting"? Wait, do you mean they just kinda… clicked?" I asked. Sam chose to remain silent. If my sister was having "reactions" to my best friend, I have the right to know right?

Jazz and Tuck continued to roll over to us. Once they were there, Jazz reached her head up and bit Tucker's glasses pulling them off his face. Then she kneed him in the thigh right where his pocket was and his PDA popped out. After much wiggling and awkward blushy moments with the two of them, they finally managed to get Tuck's PDA up to his glasses. There Jazz used her nose to turn on "flashlight mode" so that Tucker's PDA was sending out a ray of light from underneath it. Then Jazz picked up Tucker's glasses again and put them by the beam of light and sliced through the ropes binding my hands.

"Why didn't you just do that to your own ropes?" I asked.

"I might have missed and burned us." Jazz told me.

"You could have missed on me too!" I said.

"Could have, didn't." Jazz said.

"Whatever," I said and shot an ecto-blast at their bindings. Soon they were free and were working on Sam's and mine.

"Alright, Sam, you take Tucker and Jazz and fly them out of here. I'm going to go empty the thermos." I instructed.

"No way!" Sam said," I'm not going to sit around while you do all the work. We'll both fly them out of here and then, we'll both go empty the thermos. One of us can stand guard."

"Ok, fine." I said and picked up Jazz.

"Uh, Danny," she said," Don't you think you ought to let Sam carry me so she doesn't have to carry Tucker since he is kinda a boy…"

"Oh, good point." I said and set her back down on the ground and scooped Tucker up.

"Dude, I'm flattered and all, but do you have to carry me bridal style?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Tucker!" I shouted and let go of him. He landed on his backside.

"Ouch, hey man, that hurt!" he said and picked him self up rubbing his hand across the injured area.

"You asked for it," I said and picked him up again this time not like a girl.

"Thanks." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam picked up Jazz and we all turned intangible and flew through the wall. On the other side, I gave out instructions.

"Ok, Sam, you come with me. Tucker, Jazz, don't get too wrapped up in each other. Go find us a get away car."

Tucker and Jazz both blushed and then asked why we didn't just fly home.

"Because," I answered, "Sam and I are tired from flying here. We're going to drive home."

"Oh, ok…"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

After Sam and I emptied the Fenton Thermos of its contents, we exited Vlad's castle. Soon after we found Jazz and Tucker standing next to a black Hummer H2 with tinted windows.

"Nice," Sam commented.

"Alright, let's get in." I told everyone. Tucker climbed into the passenger's seat upfront and Jazz in the driver's seat. Sam and I slid into the back. At that point, I think I fell asleep with Sam on my shoulder. A few hours later, I awoke to someone standing over me. It was Jazz.

"Danny, I'm tired. Can you drive now?" she asked me.

"Jazz, I'm tired!" I protested.

"But I really need some sleep and you're nineteen, you can drive." She said.

"Alright, I guess so." I said and disentangled myself from Sam's body and climbed up front.

After about an hour of driving, I glanced into the back. Tucker had apparently already gone to sleep in the very back seat after I fell asleep. He and Jazz were now sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Then I turned my eyes towards Sam. Her hand was resting on her stomach and her other just hanging loose. Then I noticed that Sam's stomach seemed slightly bigger than usual. Just then she started groaning. A few seconds later she awoke with a very pained expression on her face. I pulled the car over.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My stomach hurts really badly," she said, "it's probably nothing though, just keep driving."

"I will, just hold on a second." I said. I climbed into the back and sat down next to her.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Danny, I already know what's wrong. It's just…" Sam said, her voice trailing off.

"Sammy, what is it?" I asked.

"Danny, I don't know if I should tell you yet…"

"Sammy, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Danny… I think… I think I'm pregnant."

I was so not expecting that one.

"How?" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"The portal… When I went in, some of you're leftover DNA must have…"

"Oh."

So, the "child" was mine. Great. Just peachy. I'm now a father, and I didn't even do anything. I mean, if this means I'm going to need to marry Sam, or even if I don't, it's ok, but, explaining to my parents how my best friend got pregnant with my child without even doing anything would be pretty hard.

"Do you know for sure?" I asked.

"Danny, I'm off track, my stomach's getting bigger, and I'm having cravings." She said.

"Well, that could just be some weird disease…"

"Danny, I can understand that you probably didn't want this to happen, but…"

"Sam, you need to be tested." I said, "If you're not… pregnant, then you could be really sick."

"Ok… Um, drive to a store or something…" she said.

"Alright." I said and kissed her on the cheek and climbed back up front.

"What now?" I asked my self, "what now?"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ok, I'm done for today. Don't worry, nothing really bad is going to happen. But, my story could either go for Sam being really pregnant, or her not, depends on your reviews. But, you might not be finding out in the next chapter. Just remember to review. That's what this story depends one. I guess it's blackmail… XD

Dark Elf Angel


	10. What

**Chapter 10**

**What's Going On?**

**Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Ok, just so ya know, I'm not an expert with pregnancy tests, so humor me.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The test results were blank. Danny and I don't know what to do. It's obvious that I'm pregnant, but the test goes against it. I guess the child is a ghost.

"Danny, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know Sam," he told me with his head in his hands.

We haven't told anyone yet, but we're going to need to soon. In six months, I'm going to be a mom and Danny a dad.

"Danny, if the child is a ghost, couldn't you just ya know, take it out of me?" I asked him.

"Sam, that's murder!"

"Danny, if it's a ghost, it's dead!"

"Sam, I don't want to risk it… I think we need to pay a visit to Vlad again."

"Danny, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Sam, do you know anyone else that might know something about this?" Danny asked me.

"No…" I admitted defeated.

"Ok then, it's settled." Danny stood up and walked towards his desk and pulled out a notepad.

_Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam's parents,_

_Sam and I are going on a trip. We'll be back next Saturday. See ya then!_

_Love,_

_Danny and Sam_

"Alright, that takes care of that." He said and picked me up and flew out of his room.

**PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

"My, this is like something I've never seen before." Vlad said.

I feel really stupid. Here I am, sitting in what might be called a hospital gown except for the fact that it was weirder. It was a black shirt with lime green wires flowing through it with some short black pants attached.

"So, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Well, it would appear that Miss Samantha has two ghosts inside of her. One is a woman, and the other an infant. Apparently, when you turned off the portal, there was a ghost inside it with a child. She was stuck so, she took the next form she could which happened to be Samantha."

I poked my stomach tentatively.

"So, the kid's not mine?" I asked.

"Actually, this particular ghost seems to not be able to form her own children. She was actually leaving the Ghost Zone to find a human to let her child form in. She uses their DNA and since yours and Danny's is in you; it is indeed your child." Vlad said.

"Peachy." Danny muttered.

"So, "Dr. Vlad"", I began using air quotes, "When am I due?"

"Well, since you do have three contributors to this child, I'd say then end of next month." He told us.

"But it's only been like, four months!" I yelled.

"Samantha, please keep your voice down. I understand it must be very frustrating, but you need to stay calm." Vlad said.

"Alright, Vlad, what do we do now?" Danny asked standing up from sitting on the desk.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do recommend staying here. That way, when she needs to deliver, she'll be where she needs to be."

"Wait! Deliver? How on earth am I going to do that!" I yelled again.

"Samantha, please keep your voice down. We'll figure something out. I think some of the ghosts working for me might know something about this." He said and got up and left.

"Danny…" I whimpered. He walked over towards me and pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"Sammy, it'll be ok. If the ghost wants to keep the child, then it'll go back into the Ghost Zone, and no one will ever know." Danny told me holding me closer.

"Danny, what if the ghost doesn't want the baby? Then I'll feel obligated to take care of it myself! And even if I didn't I don't think putting a ghost baby up for adoption is a good idea." I cried. After the words left my mouth my stomach gave a huge jolt. I leaned forward hold pressing a hand to it.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Danny asked his voice brimming with concern.

"Danny," I gasped. My stomach gave another huge heave and everything went black.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sorry for not updating… I'm taking classes online and I need them done before school starts again so the can count on my transcript. In other words, I'm busy. Anyway, thanks for reading. And for those who couldn't tell, yes she is having the baby. Good job to those who could. Anyway, please review cause I love it when ya do!

Dark Elf Angel


	11. Lots of Lovely Chaos

**Chapter 11**

**Lot's of Lovely Chaos**

**Danny's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom.**

**Yes, I am well aware of the fact that she really shouldn't have the baby yet, but she is.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam had woken up about an hour ago, but nearly immediately fainted again. I don't blame her that was some weird delivery. I shudder just thinking about it. We're currently sitting in Vlad's living room talking to a women ghost holding a baby ghost.

"So…" I start, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I must thank you Samantha, I didn't expect to find help." The women ghost said.

"Um, you're welcome…" Sam says, her voice trailing off once she realized she didn't know the ghost's name.

"My name is Evelyn."

"Well, you're welcome Evelyn, but what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"See, I need to give you the child. She's a full ghost now, but she'll be a halfa as you say in just five months. I can't keep her. I must leave now, but I must ask you one thing." Evelyn says.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Please name her after me." And with that, the ghost vanished leaving the baby on the chair she had been sitting on.

Sam got up from her laying position on the couch and walked over to the baby.

"Well, it looks like we've got a little baby Evelyn on our hands." She said and picked up the baby smiling. She lifted the baby up so that their noses were touching.

"Hiya Evelyn! I'm Sammy, and I guess I'm your mommy!"

I stood up and walked over to Sam and took the baby from her.

"Evelyn, sweetie, I'm Danny, and I'm gonna be your daddy, that is if "mommy" here will marry me." I said turning towards Sam. She smiled the biggest smile in the world and tears streamed down her face. I gently gave the baby to Vlad who had been keeping quiet the whole time and turned back towards Sam and got down on one knee.

"Samantha Manson, will you marry me?" I asked pulling out a black ring box. Inside was a silver ring with a purple stone in the center with a diamond on either side of it.

She giggled and dropped down to her knees and threw her arms around me.

"Yes Danny! I will marry you!" she shouted and pulled me into a kiss.

_3 years later…_

"Hey mommy!" 3 year old Evelyn Lillith Fenton shouted.

"Evy, please use your indoor voice. What is it?" Sam Fenton asked.

"My ghostie mommy twold me to dwo somthink!" Evelyn said.

"What would that be sweetie?"

"Thwis!" she shouted and kicked her mommy lightly in her lower leg and then gently bit her hand.

"She swaid it was for pok…pok…poking us while we was in you!" She giggled and ran off.

"What was that about?" Danny said walking in.

"For the record, I blame you." Sam said and pulled him into a kiss.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Alright, that is it! I hope you like it!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Chapter 1

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Passing4insane**

**Rose Garden twilight**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**DragonSword35d**

Chapter 2

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Passing4insane**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**LesMiserables**

**Karen Kano**

Chapter 3

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Passing4insane**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**Daniminister**

**DragonSword35d**

Chapter 4

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Flashx11**

**Passing4insane**

**Fakeout-makeout**

**Ced14**

**Ghostboy814**

**Strange organized chaos**

**Sailor Serenity5**

**DPhantomtomboy**

**Katiesparks**

**Xnecro**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**Star-In-The-Sky-25**

Chapter 5

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Flashx11**

**Katiesparks**

**Passing4insane**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

Chapter 6

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Flashx11**

**Rin916**

**Black January**

**Ateehs**

**Katiesparks**

**XxEvilDivaxX**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**Passing4insane**

Chapter 7

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Spirit and Soul 3**

**Sammyphantom**

**Passing4insane**

Chapter 8

**Rin916**

**Loviegurlie**

**Crazyanimelover**

**Blood of A Tear**

**Passing4insane**

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Obsessedwithstabler**

Chapter 9

**Ced14**

**Xnecro**

**Passing4insane**

**Amras Felagund**

**Flashx11**

**Obsessedwithstabler**

**Blood of a Tear**

Chapter 10

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl**

**Blood of a Tear**

**Passing4insane**

Thank you guys! I love you all! Oh, and **Blood of a Tear**, I wrote the last part for you. Thank you **passing4insane ** for pointing out that she was acting heartless. I hope I fixed that in the last chapter. **ImMoRtAl-FoOl**, I'd have to say that you reviewed most often. You're awesome! I really could go on forever about everyone, but I really don't have time. I'll make a "credits" and say stuff about all of you.

Thanks!

Dark Elf Angel


End file.
